


Who's in charge now?

by kinkihyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dildo play, Dom Kihyun, M/M, Possessiveness, sub changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22840267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkihyun/pseuds/kinkihyun
Summary: Kihyun had enough of Changkyun's bratty attitude. He had to show the younger who was in charge.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Who's in charge now?

**Author's Note:**

> Pls note I'm not that good at writing smut but I needed to write this.

Kihyun wasn't one to hold grudges to anyone for something they may have done in the past and might have hurt him, because he understood that between monsta x, joking around like that was normal. Like that one time Changkyun said he looked like a clam chowder in one US interview, Kihyun laughed it off even though he felt a bit hurt but eventually, he forgot about it when they continued to do the promos and then went back home. 

However, there was a limit for everything and Changkyun had surpassed them. It all started when Kihyun was answering a question and the younger told him to shut up in the middle of it. Kihyun couldn't do anything but laugh it off again, he couldn't get too mad in one interview and as usual, he forgot about it when they made it back to the hotel, even though it came to his mind from time to time. 

The second time was a few days after, when they had to do a Facebook live. Kihyun was sitting on the couch on Changkyun's left side, the elder was in charge of asking the questions, he thought it would all come good but of course the younger had to make a comment about his looks.  _ 'You look like a kiwi'  _ he said and Minhyuk laughed, both of them laughing at how Kihyun's hairstyle made him look like said fruit. That was the limit Changkyun surpassed and Kihyun wouldn't let it slip away. The younger needed to learn to respect his elders, whether it had to be on the good or bad way.

_ — Come to my room later. —  _ Kihyun said once they were inside the car, heading to the hotel. 

_ — Why? Do you want me to fix your kiwi hairstyle? —  _ Changkyun asked, mocking him and making everyone laugh. Kihyun clenched his fists and his jaw, he was having none of it. The younger realized he was serious when Kihyun didn't comment anything.  _ — … Okay. —  _

__ Once Kihyun was on his hotel room, he took out the heavy outfit and put on some comfy clothes, like an oversized sweatshirt with nothing on the bottoms, not even underwear. He was going to make Changkyun learn he shouldn't mess with him, not like that. Oh, would you look at that, the door was being knocked and it was probably the person Kihyun was waiting for.

_ — Come in. —  _ Kihyun said opening the door. Changkyun couldn't stop himself from checking out his hyung, he looked extremely hot with that oversized shirt and his naked legs. 

Changkyun was about to say something but Kihyun stopped him by pushing him to the door and blocking his way out. One of Kihyun's hand was on the side of Changkyun's head while the other hand was on his crotch.

_ — W-what are you doing? —  _ Changkyun stuttered, taken aback by Kihyun's actions and how hard he was feeling already.

_ — You're not too bold now that we're alone, huh? —  _ Kihyun said, way too close to the younger's lips but way too far for them to kiss. The elder grabbed him from the collar of his shirt and made him walk to the bed, he threw the younger there and sat on his lap, knowing exactly what to do. 

_ — Mhm… don't do that. —  _ Changkyun put both of his hands on Kihyun's waist, trying to match his hyung's moves with his own but the elder took them hands and put them above Changkyun's head, leaning way too down to be close enough to the younger's face but again, far enough for it not to be a kiss. 

_ — Hands off. —  _ Kihyun softly slapped Changkyun's face, who whined and closed his eyes. He could feel his pants tighten more and more each second that passed and each second Kihyun grinded on him. Kihyun laughed at the younger's whines, it was a fun to see him like that. The bad boy image he had on the interviews no longer existed, it never did. The elder decided to take his shirt off and expose himself to Changkyun, who couldn't stop staring at his semi-hard dick. Kihyun giggled and put one of his fingers in Changkyun's jaw, making him look up.  _ — My eyes are here, baby. —  _ Kihyun locked eyes with him as he unzipped the younger's pants, hearing him let out more whines and he felt the clothing rubbing against his twitching cock. He was suffering, but Kihyun completely loved that.

_ — Do something about it, please. —  _ Changkyun closed his eyes and guided his hand to touch himself.

_ — I said no hands. —  _ Kihyun slapped his hands and the younger put them back above his head. The elder adored how he was so obedient despite giving the image of  _ 'I do whatever I want'  _ to the audience.

Kihyun kissed Changkyun's cock above the underwear, which was already wet because of the precum. The younger looked so desperate, so needy, he wanted his dick to be touched already but Kihyun had to make him learn to respect him somehow. 

_ — Hyung… —  _ Changkyun cried out as he felt his hyung taking off his underwear really slow. His dick was barely showing but he could feel the cold air hitting him down there and he let out another whine. He wanted so bad to grab Kihyun's head and face-fuck him like the slut he was but Changkyun knew that if he dared to touch him, the punishment was going to be worse than it already was.

_ — Where's the Kyunnie that kept being mean to me? Where's the Kyunnie that couldn't stop making fun of me, huh? Is he gone now? —  _ Kihyun asked with a funny voice but a serious face, looking straight into Changkyun's eyes. 

_ — I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those… —  _ Kihyun pressed his knee on the half covered cock of Changkyun, making him squirm under him and close his eyes.  _ — … words to you.  _ — the younger finished the sentence. 

_ — Don't you think it's too late to say sorry now? —  _ Kihyun got rid of whatever Changkyun was wearing on his torso, he was almost naked except for the underwear.  _ — I'm glad you did it, though, because I can get to do this now. —  _ the elder pressed his knee on Changkyun's dick once again, for a longer amount of time and a bit more of pressure. Seeing how Changkyun wanted so bad to do something with his hands but he couldn't was pleasing to Kihyun. The younger was under his total control.

Kihyun decided to take Changkyun's underwear off, now both of them were fully naked. The younger had a pretty body, a body that was all for Kihyun to use. 

_ — You should really learn how to respect your elders. —  _ Kihyun grabbed Changkyun's cock with one of his hands, gently stroking it, maintaining the pace and making the younger squirm under him.  _ — You need to learn I'm older than you and therefore, I deserve respect.  _

_ — I'm… I'm sorry. —  _ Changkyun said in between squirms and short moans. 

_ — Saying sorry is not going to get you out of this.  _ — Kihyun kneeled down in front of Changkyun's open legs and took his cock on his mouth. The room was a moaning mess, Changkyun was being way too loud for Kihyun's liking.  _ — Can you shut up? People are going to hear us. _

__ Kihyun kept gagging on Changkyun's dick, stroking with his hands the places he couldn't take on his mouth because the younger was extremely big, and it was hard to take it all in one go. He liked the feeling though, having something big on your mouth yet useless because Changkyun didn't know how to use it. Every time they had sex, Kihyun had to do all the job, not like he was complaining anyway. 

_ — You're so big but you're also so useless. —  _ Kihyun stroked the younger's cock, seeing him closing his eyes and grabbing the sheets tightly next to him was a pleasure because it meant he was enjoying it, or kind of.

_ — I'm… I'm gonna cum. —  _ Changkyun said, opening wide his eyes when he felt Kihyun stopped moving. 

_ — Really? You're gonna cum that fast? —  _ Kihyun didn't give him enough time to answer since he turned him around, putting some pillows under Changkyun's hips and he laid on them with his ass on the air.  _ — I brought something for you. —  _ Kihyun took something out of his bag, something Changkyun couldn't see at all.  _ — Do you think the boys would be disappointed if they knew you like taking things on your ass? —  _ Kihyun softly slapped the younger's ass with the dildo he recently bought for this special occasion. 

_ — T-they know. —  _ Changkyun stuttered. 

_ — Oh, do they? Are you their slut too? —  _ Kihyun asked. He couldn't lie, he was annoyed. The other boys were using his baby too, why? Changkyun was his and only his, and he was going to make sure they realize that. 

_ — J-just Hyungwon hyung and Minhyuk hyung. —  _ Changkyun said with a sweet voice. His voice was deep but when he was way too excited or even scared, it turned into a high pitched one.

_ — You are my slut, you're only mine. Do you understand? —  _ Kihyun whispered on Changkyun's ear, leaving a short kiss on his cheek as the younger nodded nervously.  _ — You're not only going to learn how to respect me but now you're also going to learn you can't share your ass with anyone but me, understand? —  _ the younger nodded quickly as he felt his asscheeks being spread apart.

Kihyun grabbed the lube from his bag and put on some on his hand and on the dildo. He kneeled on the bed, next to Changkyun, spreading his cheeks apart and looking at the rosy hole he loved so much. He knew Changkyun needed his punishment but he couldn't stop himself from prepping the younger even if he didn't deserve it. He moved his hand to Changkyun's face and introduced two of his fingers in the younger's mouth, feeling how instantly he started sucking on them and wetting them enough because he knew what was coming.

_ — You're a good boy after all. —  _ Kihyun kissed the younger's back and kept leaving short kisses as he made his way to Changkyun's ass again. Spreading his cheeks with one hand and introducing one of the recently sucked fingers on his hole. Changkyun covered his face on the pillow, breathing heavily. Kihyun was going to say something but he decided to add another finger instead, and another one. He loved to see Changkyun trying not to be so loud, letting out short and soft moans even though he wanted to scream.  _ — Are you ready? —  _ Kihyun knew this was a punishment but he couldn't stop himself from worrying about his baby. 

_ — Will you be nice? —  _ Changkyun asked in a soft voice that melted Kihyun's heart. He couldn't be too nice after the shit Changkyun has put him hrough. 

Kihyun just ignored that question and lined the dildo on Changkyun's entrance, feeling as the younger started shivering. Kihyun put a hand on his back, reassuring him everything was going to be okay. He softly pressed the dildo and saw as Changkyun arched his back and tilted his head back, getting used to the sensation. When he knew it was safe to continue, Kihyun pushed it a bit more and more until Changkyun let out a loud moan, making him know that there was the spot he was looking for. The elder started sliding it in and out on a fast pace, loving the sight of Changkyun trying not to touch himself in front of him.

_ — I hope this teaches you… —  _ Kihyun pressed the dildo inside Changkyun and left it there for a few seconds, all the way inside him.  _ — … Not to disrespect me anymore. —  _ he left the dildo inside but made circles with it, driving the younger crazy.

With one hand, Kihyun kept moving the dildo inside the younger and with the other hand, he started stroking Changkyun's cock once again. The younger was way too overstimulated and he couldn't concentrate on one thing. The dildo inside him felt extremely good and Kihyun's hand on his cock did too, he had been holding his load for too long and he needed to let it out. 

With just a few strokes more and the dildo sliding in and out of him at a speed it was way too difficult for him to handle, Changkyun couldn't stop himself from cumming on Kihyun's hand, letting out a very loud and audible moan, feeling how the elder just let the dildo inside him and it was slowly sliding out until it wasn't there anymore and a feeling of emptiness hit Changkyun. 

_ — I didn't allow you to cum. —  _ Kihyun said with a deep voice, cleaning his hand with the towel he brought minutes before. 

_ — I'm… so sorry, I just… —  _ Changkyun was trembling again, he didn't want to go through everything once again. 

_ — Did you learn your lesson? —  _ the younger nodded quickly, he did learn the lesson and he would never do it again.  _ — Then you're a good boy. —  _ Kihyun lifted him up and left a short kiss on Changkyun's lips.  _ — Let's go take a shower.  _

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading I hope u liked it <3


End file.
